Non, je n'ai toujours pas peur de toi
by kagura-yato-san
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la présence d'Orihime et de ses amis est requise à la division zéro? Comment pourra-t-elle soigner le roi des âmes ainsi qu'éliminer, avec l'aide des ses amis, le danger qui menace les trois monde? Et comment réagira-t-elle quand elle découvrira qu'Ulquiorra, était, depuis le début, sous la commande du roi des âmes?


**CHAPITRE 1 :**

 **Ulquiorra était un homme sinistre et mystérieux.**

 **Sa mort était tout sauf prévisible. Il était, après tout, un homme fort et bien puissant.**

 **On ne doutait guère de sa loyauté. Tout ordre qui lui était donné était exécuté, sans le moindre mot, néanmoins, pourquoi avait il caché sa deuxième forme à Aizen? Pourquoi être le numéro 4, même avec une telle puissance?**

 **Qui était vraiment Ulquiorra?**

* * *

Orihime était, ainsi que ses amis humains et shinigamis, à la Soul Society.

Quelque chose était sans doute en train de se passer, les Hollows apparaissait de plus en plus à Karakura, et leurs puissances ne cessaient d'évoluer. Même Ichiho ne pouvait les éliminer sans difficulté. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Chacun avait ses propres opinions idées. Quelques uns assumaient que la Soul Society ne faisait pas son travail à la perfection, ou alors que le portail entre les deux mondes s'affaiblissait. D'autres avaient même dis que c'était de la pure coïncidence.

Orihime soupira. _Non. Ça doit assez grave si on demande notre présence ici. Nous n'avions plus remis les pieds ici depuis plus de trois ans. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Tous les capitaines sont présents._ Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

Le capitaine Yamamoto arriva enfin. Orihime ne manqua pas le bref regard qui lui donna avant de commencer de parler. La considérait-il toujours fautif de ce qui était arrivé il y a deux ans? Pensait-il toujours qu'elle les avait trahit?

Le capitaine Yamamoto leur informa l'objectif de cette réunion. En effet, il ne manqua pas de leur faire savoir que oui, il y avait bel et bien d'étranges choses qui se passaient. Il décida d'expliquer d'avantage.

"Toutes les informations délivrées à cet instant ci doivent rester totalement classifiées." Il s'adressait spécifiquement aux humains présents dans la pièce. "La personne principalement responsable de l'existence de la Soul Society, ainsi que celle de l'hogyoku et du passage des âmes d'un monde à un autre se trouve à la division zéro. Quelques individus furent aperçus dans celle-ci. On ignore leurs identités, cependant le Roi des âmes, suite à leur affrontement, commença à souffrir d'une certaine condition dont les symptômes seront délivrées à la personne en charge de le soigner."

Il ajouta alors, d'un ton neutre mais stricte. "Orihime Inoue est à se diriger vers la division zéro. Elle est à utiliser ses pouvoirs et essayer de soigner le Roi des âmes. Elle sera accompagné par Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Rangiku Matsumoto et Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Ils sont à investiguer, avec l'aide de la division zéro, l'identité des présences extérieurs antérieurement détectées ainsi que la nature de leurs pouvoirs. Les détails du passage par le portail vous seront communiqués ultérieurement."

Personne ne prit parole après le discours du Capitaine Yamamoto. On ne s'objecta guère à ses ordres. Certes, ils étaient surpris, confus, et curieux. Pourquoi avoir choisis Orihime? Il était à la connaissance de tous que ses pouvoirs étaient assez puissants, ils avaient, après tout, soigné toutes les blessures et mutilations présentes devant eux. Ils étaient divins, comme dit Aizen. Néanmoins, plusieurs questions torturaient leurs esprits. Retsu Unohana était bien compétente. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisis? Sa réputation était fantastique et sa force n'était pas secret. Pourquoi mettre la vie d'Orihime, une simple humaine, en danger, alors qu'ils y avaient des personnes bien plus puissantes et expérimentées qu'elle.

Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir cette question en tête. Et la seule personne qui osa la poser fut Renji, alors qu'il était en route avec Byakuya, Ichigo et Kenpachi vers la onzième division pour s'entraîner. Tôshirô, quant à lui, était absent suite à d'autres engagements.

"Pourquoi envoyer Inoue-san alors que capitaine Unohana est présente?"

Tout le monde le regarda. Ichigo aussi n'aimait pas l'idée de la mettre en danger. Même avec trois ans d'entraînement Orihime restait Orihime. Il soupira. Il allait la protéger dans tout les cas.

Byakuya remarqua l'inquiétude d'Ichigo. " Je ne pense pas qu'ils cherchent la compétence, ou alors l'expérience et le pouvoir d'un Shinigami."

On le regarda. Comment ça?

"Capitaine Unohana reste un Shinigami comme les autres. Son pouvoir fut atteint par son entraînement. Des shinigamis qui ont des pouvoirs similaires à les siens sont sûrement présents à la division zéro." Il s'arrêta brièvement. " Capitaine Yamamoto affirma qu'on ne fut point capable de soigner le Roi de âmes. Ils ne cherchent pas un pouvoir similaires à celui de les leurs. Ils sont probablement au courant de la nature et de la force du pouvoir d'Inoue-san encore plus que nous le sommes."

* * *

Orihime ouvrit les yeux d'un mouvement brusque. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans celle qu'on lui avait procuré à la Soul Society.

Elle se souvint alors de la réunion avec Capitaine Yamamoto, ainsi que leur passage du portail il y avait deux jours. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. On lui avait donné une si grande responsabilité? Saurait-elle en être digne? Serait-elle à la hauteur de leurs attentes? Elle décida qu'elle allait faire de son mieux. Elle allait sauver le Roi des âmes.

Elle se leva, rangea son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour une telle gâterie. Les chambres qu'on leur avait offertes étaient immenses, resplendissantes et luxurieuse. Chacun avait droit à sa propre salle de bain et la nourriture était délicieuse.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ichigo et les autres depuis la veille. Ils devaient être occupés avec leurs investigations. Elle laissa son esprit d'échapper, se demandant ainsi quel serait l'objectif de ces gens mystérieux et assez forts pour rendre le Roi des âmes lui même dans un tel état. Pourrait-ils arriver à une entente? Quels étaient leurs pouvoirs? Étaient ils similaires aux siens?

C'était avec pleins de questions sans réponses qu'Orihime sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin. Sa rencontre avec le Roi des âmes n'aura lieu que dans trois ou quatre jours. Elle soupira. Il était sans doute très occupé. Mais Orihime voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Le soigner si possible et rentrer vite chez elle. Non qu'elle n'aimait l'hospitalité qu'on lui procurait, elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver de vivre dans de telles conditions, mais le fait qu'elle ne pouvait sentir aucune présence spirituelle, aucun reiatsu, la stressait énormément.

Elle ne pouvait même pas sentir la présence de ses amis.

 _J'espère qu'ils vont bien._ Se dit-elle.

Elle arriva enfin au jardin. Celui ci était sans doute l'endroit le plus relaxant de ce monde là. Il ressemblait tellement au monde des vivants. Elle était au fin fond de ses pensées quand elle aperçut deux shinigamis. Elle leur dit bonjour avant de continuer son chemin.

Elle sourit quand elle remarqua que les shinigamis ici préféraient le blanc, ils portaient les mêmes kimonos que portaient les gens de la Soul Society, sauf que les leurs étaient blanc. _Ils avaient l'air tellement beaux._ complimenta-t-elle avec un sourir.

* * *

 **SALUUUUT TOUT LE MOOONDE!**

 **Alors ça vous plaît? Je ne voulais pas arrêter le chapitre maintenant mais j'arrive pas à avoir une idée concernant les retrouvailles d'ulquiorra et orihime! En fait si mais je suis tellement perdue. J'ai plusieurs scénarios en tête mais j'arrive pas à choisir le bon... HUUUH...**

 **J'apprécirais des commentaires hein! Merciii pour votre Lecture**


End file.
